MicroNations Fandom talk:MicroProject Copy Edit
Membership Woot people are joining :D Right let's get this project running again :) Comment Right, let's. We need to fix the articles on this Wiki. I just managed to fix nearly all of the problems that I could in Ark Maramia's article. I'll start fixing CakeLand's article either tomorrow or the day after. ~Djns Þjods wo Þeodia 02:34, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :There are a few other articles that I never got around to finishing copyediting: :*Union of South London Soviet Socialist Republics :*Englix :*Monarch :*Woronora War :§ A-One § 23:26, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I've started editing the page for the Union of South London Soviet Socialist Republics... take a look at their national animal. :S :: Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 07:42, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Nation template page? I had a thought about creating a sort of 'template nation page' the new micronations can use to create their page, and so we have at least some sort of vague standards. Thoughts? § A-One § 04:39, July 16, 2010 (UTC) : This one MicroWiki:MicroProject Copy Edit/Nation Page Guide? I must say I like it but I'm not sure that enough newcomers would see it and maybe talk to one of the admins to make it more noticeable, somehow. : Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 07:46, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I shall personally do so through a "GET STARTED" section, to be put on the main page. Ah, I think that before we could also create a sample one for a citizen (I can do that), a Legislature, and other relevant things. --Cajak [★Admin★] 09:34, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :::I just put a fairly obvious link to it on the Main Page, and those other 'example' articles sound good. I'll help with some of them too. :::Should we put the example pages under the MicroProject or as normal articles? § A-One § 11:29, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Exampleville Ok I've finished the 'Exampleville' article here: MicroWiki:MicroProject Copy Edit/Nation Page Guide/Exampleville. If you're creating example articles, please put them under the 'MicroProject Copy Edit/Nation Page Guide'. § A-One § 05:02, July 23, 2010 (UTC) HEKWI/James Wilary Pages I decided to join you guys in your quest to improve the MicroWiki. As for the guide pages, I had the idea of making a page for Micronation Currency and a page for Micronation Symbols, if no one else is making them yet. James Wilary of the People's reformed States Republic 19:21, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :Go right ahead & thanks :) § A-One § 06:16, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Finished cleaning up Kingdom of Starland. For such an important article, it was in a mess :P. Plans to move onto cleaning up general pages of micronations in the future, mainly ones that are seen often but in a heap of trouble. James Wilary of the People's reformed States Republic 04:57, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay, I finished an article for an example for a micronational currency, the "Example Dollar": MicroWiki:MicroProject Copy Edit/Nation Page Guide/Example Dollar. A-One, I hope you don't mind me copying your discription of the page in the Talk section, it is just a perfect explanation and it works so well :). :::James Wilary of the People's reformed States Republic 06:47, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::No problem :) It's better if the talk page messaged is standard across all of them. § A-One § 03:08, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Timelines/Wiki history? Ok I think that we can agree that the timeline pages on MicroWiki history are pretty light-on and require some significant improvement. I'm going to start on this and I need some help. Any takers? § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 01:55, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :Why don't we create a neutral and more in depth timeline starting from when this wiki was launched to present day? Kalvin Koolidge 02:39, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ::That's what I'm trying to do :) Problem is, I wasn't around for about half of its history, so I need help from people who were - like you. I've started on some of the more recent ones: http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_time_periods_%28A1%29. Let me know what you think. § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 02:41, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Looks pretty good. The MicroWiki as we know it began in August 2008 when the Ohio Empire was founded. Petorio and I arrived in September. I can create and add to any time period from then on. I also know a bit about what happened beforehand, but you might want to ask cajak as he knows more about it (I believe.) If there is anything you want me to add on to or create, just let me know. Kalvin Koolidge 02:49, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Bored or have nothing better to do? Then edit every single page in Category:Los Bay Petros. Good luck. Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 02:47, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :And you can help fix this up this page too, once the author's finished: Kingdom of Nathan. § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 10:33, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Good Article Project I think this is well within our purview :P MicroWiki:Good_articles Join in :) § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 08:25, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Inactive members Just a notice to let everyone know that from now on, users who have not contributed to copyediting/article improvement in some way (other than their own), then they will be kicked out of this MicroProject. Just advanced warning :) § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 01:08, October 7, 2010 (UTC) 'Target articles' Just so you know, I'm not allowed to edit the Kingdom of Nathan page... or the author will get angry. >< Aldrich Lucas talk 01:33, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :It's not WIP anymore, so you can. I give you permission then :P § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 02:24, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :: How kind of you. ;p And, you can all argue about the rest that's left on the target articles list. =D :: Aldrich Lucas talk 02:59, October 7, 2010 (UTC)